When It Stops Snowing
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: A warmhearted christmas for the Seventh Heaven Family with an added touch of cloti. With little snippets of young Cloud and Tifa. There's just as much magic in wonder in snowing as there is in not snowing. Maybe even more. (Written and posted last year in deviantart)


**When It Stops Snowing**

"_What are you doing?" A little voice cheerily piped in._

"_T-Tifa?" Another one, a bit smaller, nervously stuttered._

_The snowfall had just recently stopped pouring. They were living in such a backwater place with not as much flowing water as there were ominous mountains around it. Naturally, winter would come in an onslaught and the white stuff would fall until it was too cold for the tasting tongue and too thick for the restless legs. In Nibelheim, people don't rejoice in the first fall of snow rather, they take joy that's been bottled up inside the whole time when it forgives and gives in to their prayers._

_A little boy had patiently waited for long dreadful hours before the snow had finally stopped but it only took precious minutes, maybe a fleeting moment, to make his young heart stop. Mom was right, he really doesn't pay attention to what's going on around him. If only he'd actually listened to her instead of his usual routine of looking down and muttering a sorry then tiredly going back to playing by his lonesome self then he could've noticed her coming. But he does notice her. Like how she was very pretty and how better she was than everyone else who plays with her. But now that he thought about it, he never did notice when or how she's suddenly close to him and still being her friendly self. She always finds a way to get past his walls and… he liked that a lot. He liked her a lot._

"_Sorry, didn't think you'd get surprised that easily." She giggled in her own cute way and for some reason he felt lighter._

"_It's okay…" He breathed and immediately went back to the work in progress in his hands all the while keeping his shy head low and hoping she wouldn't see how red like a tomato his face was. _

"_Mind if I join you?" She was so close and she was so happy. He couldn't say no. But he was too embarrassed to say yes either. He barely managed a nod but luckily she caught it and gleefully took her place beside him with a spirited hum. At this point he was probably shaking for reasons other than the cold. She was watching him, she was giving him her attention and it was getting harder for him to concentrate. One, two. One, two. He fixed and finished what he started. _

"_A bunny! Aww, how cute!" She squealed and had leaned closer in the excitement, it was suddenly warmer with her face just a breath away from his._

"_Thanks…" He mumbled, the fragile object of her affection was almost squished in his hands if it weren't for him not trying to overreact at the sudden closeness. And he was really trying. She was just too near. The object was small and a bit elongated but chubby in its own way for a ball of snow large enough to be cupped between two slightly shaky hands. There were two healthy leaves, one on each side, and two red berries at the front. _

"_Hey, where'd you get leaves? And they're green!" Her eyes held this majestic sparkle in them. They reminded him of the ones on his snow rabbit. Or was it the other way around? Sorry Mr. Bunny, he liked Tifa's better, a whole lot better._

"_It's a secret." He said in what he thought was a pathetic excuse. In truth, he got them at the abandoned mansion that's supposedly haunted. There was this only tree with some green looking stuff on the highest branch. Bravely, he climbed the big plant and went for it but just before he could reach some, there was this shrieking noise that made him jump forward and lose balance. He was desperately trying to grab something and he did but the plant didn't hold him. Helplessly, he fell on the thick snow with only three leaves, two berries, and a sore body._

"_Please? I won't tell." She pleaded and pouted at him. It was winter after all, every tree in town looked lifeless and freezing without their usual dense foliage. But Cloud has green leaves and they're not even fake. That meant that at least one tree was striving in these conditions. She wasn't just curious, she was ecstatic._

"_But I can't tell." His mom might find out just when she kept telling him not to go this morning. But being the stubborn boy that he was, he still went past the creaky gates even if it was a bit scary. Even still, he was more scared that Tifa might get hurt too. If she knew then she'd definitely go there and maybe get into an accident. He was lucky that time but he won't take any chances on her._

"_Please? With sprinkles on top?" There was a slight tilt in her frame which made her look all the more innocent. But Cloud had to be strong, this was for her own good, he thought._

"_Sorry." He felt bad hiding something from her. He hid a lot of things from everyone but if it's her, suddenly he feels guilty._

"_It's okay, I understand." Her smile fell a bit but she quickly picked it up and then gently plopped on her back. Then she made this sweeping motion with her arms and legs. Eyes closed, she felt herself giggling again. "Look, Cloud! A snow angel –", There was this cold sensation on her forehead which made her eyes snap open to blue. "Huh?"_

"_Keep it. I can make another one." He said in a low if not shy voice and broke eye contact. She immediately sat up after carefully taking what was on her head. It was his adorable snow bunny._

"_Thanks, Cloud." She beamed when she hugged him, unaware how flushed he looked. "Merry Christmas." She made him feel warm more than anything not even the toasty fire at home. But when she kissed his cheek, he must've melted._

"_Merry… Christmas too, Tifa." He gave her a small maybe sheepish but genuine smile._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"I was worried, you know."

Snow was like second skin on him by the time he got back from a quick trip outside. He was readily greeted by a warm embrace. He must have still been freezing but she didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. After a few moments of hesitation, she let go to peck him on the forehead, he already felt better. He had to get changed though so she stood her ground on the other side of the door. It wasn't closed, hanging open by only a few inches, but she wasn't the type to peep either.

"Sorry, I had to give them their gifts too." He picked up the conversation after getting dressed and invited her in his room so that the two sat down. He was talking about the other couple, the hero and the angel, he made sure to greet them even if it seemed like a one way communication. Looking back, no matter how violent the storm got, the church was ever ethereal and peaceful. It was as if there was a silent celebration inside just as well. And maybe there was and maybe it wasn't just the wind that he heard and they were really their faint giggles and chuckles. And maybe, just maybe, he had seen them.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to get out into the snowstorm." Her head drooped and fell on his shoulder almost naturally fitting as if it belonged there just as much as she belonged with him.

"It's not that bad. Shiva's done worse." His arm snaked its way to her waist and held her a little more closely. It's been a long day and it was starting to get to him but he couldn't get tired now, not yet. Lightly rubbing his cheek against her crown of silk like hair, he was inhaling the graceful scent of her, of sweet home. "So, how are the kids?" He mumbled against her hair.

"Gone to bed. They were quite the helpers in the kitchen." They were like little angels sent as helpers only they were of the messy assort. She didn't mind though, they had so much fun together and even had a little leftover batter war. Too bad Cloud wasn't home back then, she giggled at the thought of him with the ingredients smeared all over his face and spikes. "Hope you don't mind lemon cookies. Denzel really wanted that for some reason." The boy had taken a liking to Cloud's tastes as well. There was a smile in her voice and maybe there was another one on his face.

"I'm good with that." In all honesty, he was good with anything. Tifa's cooking always did leave his stomach full with butterflies. Well, maybe it wasn't just her cooking that did that. His voice suddenly went softer. "Hey, Teef. You don't mind staying with me until…"

"It's cold tonight, isn't it?" She gently smiled. Cloud really wasn't one for words, then again words aren't the only way to talk. So she took it as her role to finish his sentences from him. She didn't mind, his thoughts were very endearing. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure." He had already laid her in bed and quickly buried his face in the crook of her neck and protectively wrapped long lean arms around her. One hand was lithely stroking her beautiful hair while the other was busy intertwined with her hand. A leg of his stubbornly went atop hers and the other leg of hers went on top of his. If people were to see the couple they would think that they were freezing however, it was quite the opposite. They were actually warm, not cold like everything else and not heated like the fire down the chimney, just completely and comfortably warm.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

His eyes snapped open albeit a bit lazily. He checked his phone. It's almost time. Reluctantly, he left the lovely figure he has been loving ever since forever. Care punctuated his every move as if she was a delicate porcelain doll as he untangled himself and placed the covers back on her. But she wasn't a doll, she was more than any doll or anything for that matter so before he dismissed himself he placed a kiss on her forehead. He sighed. As much as he was okay with what he was wearing right then and there, he still needed an outfit change.

Red would soon be added to a list of things he hated, along with fake beards, and not so jolly laughs. Seriously, what normal person would billow a "hohoho"? Don't get the wrong idea, he didn't dislike red; red was her wine eyes, red was something she always wore at some point, red was her color. It's just that he doesn't like it when red was on him; like the red summon materia which meant he was in battle, like the red blood from his agonizing wounds and the ridiculous red suit he's now wearing. He haphazardly jammed his stalwart spikes into the also red hat. He's wearing red just for tonight, just for tradition, just for his family.

"Look! He came! He's here!" A not so small but also not yet big girl squealed and eagerly ran down the stairs.

"He's still here? Wait up!" She was followed by a boy about her age, both still in their winter pajamas.

"Err…" That was fast. Were they awake all along? He hadn't even unloaded his sack of goodies and he's already ambushed. Maybe he hadn't thought this through.

"What did you get me this year, Santa?" She hopped on his lap, provided she pounced on him to make him sit down.

"Won't you be late for your other deliveries?" He tugged at one of his sleeves.

"You lost weight. Here, have some of Cloud's cookies." She offered a plate of cookies she picked up while on the run before she got there.

"Marlene! You can't give that!" He protested and snatched the platter from her hands.

"Why not? He's Santa!"

"And those are Cloud's! He can take mine."

"You're just making things hard, Denzel. I know! Let's wake up Tifa."

"Good idea. Then we could bake some more."

"Wake up who?" The said woman was still rubbing the sleep off her eyes as she descended the steps to a rather rowdy group. She held this calm and collected aura blanketed still with sleep. "And isn't it a bit too early to bake? Don't tell me you already finished yesterday's batch?"

"Tifa! Look, we finally caught Santa." She hugged his arm. He definitely felt like a trapped animal or a prisoner in his current situation.

"Nobody's ever captured Santa. We're gonna be heroes!" He rejoiced and he was almost bouncing in pride. Even Cloud felt a smile tugging at his lips at the mention of the word.

"Really? Where is he?" Tifa blinked the last of the sleepy haze away as she refocused on the large red blur in front of her. They just stared at each other.

"Umm…" Cloud began to panic as he rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't explain to Tifa how he ended up in this mess, at least not right now. He had to do something. "Hoho…ho…" He mimicked in a pathetic chuckle that was barely louder than a whisper and he must've been as red as his clothes.

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head.

"Hohoho…" He said it again, also lacklustre, then he cleared his throat and gave a hoarse greeting. "Merry Christmas… here's umm… your gifts… for being… good…" Awkward silence hung heavily and despite the weather, Cloud found himself sweating. He suddenly found interest in the floorboards as he kept his head low. It took a while until he heard a click followed by a flash. "Huh?" He looked up only to hear that click again and see the painful flash.

"Finally, he looks up." Tifa smiled, was she holding a camera? "Hold still, we need a family photo." She placed the device on timer and on a nearby table, adjusting the angle. After which she sat down next to the puzzled Cloud. Everyone was practically beaming except Cloud who still looked dumbfounded. He would wear that face even after the picture was shot. "Okay." She clapped her hands. "I think that's enough fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Cloud." Marlene giggled and pecked his cheek.

"Sorry about that and thanks, Cloud." Denzel sheepishly went and hugged him.

"Wait… what?" He turned to look at Tifa for an answer but the children beat her to it.

"This was all some kind of… a setup."

"Yup, we all wanted to see you dress as santa but we couldn't think of a way that you'd be okay with."

"So I thought of this…" Denzel felt ashamed and immediately apologized. "Sorry."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Denzel. We all enjoyed this. Right, Cloud?" Marlene was the home's Christmas lights, she always did brighten everything no matter what color she wore.

"So… you don't believe in Santa Clause?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"My parents always gave me my gifts." The whole idea of an old round man entering houses was doubtful in itself. Because even if everyone knew about Santa Clause, he was still a stranger. And you're not supposed to take presents from strangers. "They said they didn't want me to believe in something that didn't exist and that I have to work hard to get what I want."

"And dad gave up on dressing up as santa. It really isn't that hard when he has a you know what for a hand." Barret tried but she kept on insisting that it was him so it was a hopeless case. Besides, he was never one for dressing up, not as a sailor nor as a santa. "But you're a worse santa, Cloud. Look at yourself, you didn't even put much effort. You're still skinny and spiky!"

"No offense too, but you should've worked on the laugh." He added.

"Definitely needs work on the laugh." She chirped.

"Sorry, didn't get enough practice." His lips twitched. He really didn't like the position he was in, the clueless person, but if it made them this happy then he almost wanted to do it again. Almost. There was still one question though. "You knew all about this?"

"You were so adorable tonight." Tifa lightly kissed him on the cheek and before she pulled her head back, she whispered something and made sure that it would fall on his ears only. "Almost as cute as that time you cross-dressed. Almost." She playfully winked at his flushing face. She definitely knew and she was enjoying this too much.

"Hey, looks like the storm's over." Denzel's voice was more excited than he expected it to be.

"You're right. Can we play outside?" Marlene checked on the window he was looking at.

"At this hour? Why not later?" Tifa was not too sure with that idea. They could all use a little more sleep.

"Because, we're already awake."

"And we haven't played since forever."

"Sure but only if it's okay with Tifa." Cloud said calmly and turned his head towards her.

"Alright, but only after you get dressed." She gave in but was immediately rewarded with hugs and kisses and thanks from the two thrilled kids. Her smile followed them and a moment later there was a hand squeezing hers.

"We should get changed too." And he boldly pulled her upstairs. Christmas day had only just started.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

The family had decided to spend the first hour of Christmas outside of their humble home on a rather peculiar place. Each armed with a mug of hot cocoa sprinkled with marshmallows, they sat peacefully while enjoying the view. Everything was coated with white. It was almost as if all the milk Santa was supposed to drink was spilled all over Edge. Aside from them, no one did go out or could for that matter. The snowstorm had blanketed the city in thick snow. It was so compacted that the frozen door wouldn't even budge so they had to resort to the second floor windows to get to where they were now.

"But it's so unfair!" Marlene ranted with a pout. "We wanted to play outside. The last thing I'd expect us to do was sit on the roof." She huffed.

"I think it's a nice change." Tifa sipped her beverage acting quite oppositely compared to the girl beside her.

"At least, we're together." Cloud nudged.

"Yeah but it's still no fun." Denzel tried to act maturely but all he wanted was to play in the snow and not just kick it off the gutters.

"Finish your drinks first then we'll play." The blonde affectionately ruffled his hair and downed the contents of his mug.

"Play? But we're on the roof."

"There's plenty of snow on the roof."

"Cloud, I know you're trying to cheer them up but don't you think that's a little bit dangerous?" The stern mother of the family presented her concerns. She specifically wrote her wishlist with no accidents considering the children especially no falling from the roof on Christmas.

"I know. No one's moving from their places."

"Aww, then how are we going to play?"

"We can fight over snow later." He paused and held his closed hand to the boy next to him. "You're okay with those snowboarding lessons later too, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned and they did a soft fist bump.

The blonde laid on his stomach and stretched his arms to reach for a desirable amount of snow. After which, he sat and bent a little forward, concentrating on moulding something which brought back the curiosity in everyone. Satisfied with the shape, he fished in his pockets for the final touches. It's a bit childish but he never did enjoy being child. Consider this as making up for lost time.

"A bunny!"

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that, Cloud."

"Deja vu much?" The brunette smirked. There was always something about the snow that would remind her of her old town. She was grateful that despite the scorching fire that burned it, all she could think about right now was that warm and harmless ember inside her home. She sighed deeply.This really brought back memories and she briefly wondered if he still remembered their little moment. A blush crept its way to her cheeks. They were so young back then maybe he'd already forgotten about Mr. Bunny and her childish kiss to him.But then again, he wouldn't have done it for a second time if he forgot. Either way, it hadn't lost its charm and it looks like he earned two more admirers. "So, are you going to tell me where you got those this time? And don't give me that lame secret excuse."

"It's from them."

"Them?"

"I saw these in the church and I thought they wanted us to have some." He pressed a little closer to her and suddenly the children didn't seem to be by their feet. It was like it was just the two of them and everything else was far away.

"What do you think that means?" She gazed into his almost glowing eyes. There was something in them she couldn't quite place which drew her in. She felt something behind her, the roof. Maybe she had it the other way around, she wasn't the one getting closer, it was him. Just the faintest brushing of their lips made her stomach flip. Just a little more. Their hearts beated. It was all too warm in winter. His breath was mixing with hers. They weren't close enough. Just a bit more…

"No! Cloud, you're doing it all wrong!" Dammit, every time, they get interrupted. It's as if Gaia is against him kissing her. As if that would stop him. "You're supposed to kiss under a mistletoe." The children demanded as if to do otherwise was a crime.

"I don't need some shrub to kiss Tifa." He grumbled as clouds formed under his breath. "But if it's so important to everyone…"

"You don't have to, you know." Tifa smiled warmly at him.

Even still, he conformed to the holiday tradition and promptly placed his snow bunny atop a flattened spike. It felt even colder than ice hitting his scalp but he completely ignored it.And gave each a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Marlene." It was on the cheek then she giggled and gave him a peck too.

"Merry Christmas, Denzel." It was on the forehead then he was abashed and gave him a tight hug.

And lastly, he kissed her. It was more shy but still tentative, he must be conscious of their young audience after all. It was one of their more innocent kisses, simple but sweet. They'll probably do more later but for now they were just simply content with what they had. They had each other, they had a family, they had love. This was just one of the reasons why Cloud never was much of a fan of the first fall of snow. It's when it stops that he knows his world still keeps moving. And when it's cold, you have to think of ways to keep yourself warm. "Merry Christmas, Tifa."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_You've been through many seasons but now you can celebrate them._

_Merry Christmas. 'Tis the season where being merry is a must._


End file.
